Ennemis
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Du temps a passé... Peu de choses ont évolué pourtant... Ah, si, peutêtre une chose. Entre Kenshin et Kaoru, toujours pas d'amour, mais des sentiments variés. Amitié, souffrance, déception... Et... Oh non, qu'estce que ça fait là? De la haine...


**Ennemis**

Mon histoire se situe après le départ de Sano, Megumi, Misao et Aoshi, après le combat contre Enishi, dans le volume 28. Yahikô est invité chez Yutarô pour quelques temps, et en profite pour sécher les cours du kendo.

Kenshin et Kaoru sont au marché, et Kaoru a envoyé Kenshin acheter toutes les choses lourdes.

ATTENTION: cette histoire à un rating NC-17 amplement mérité, car il contient des scènes de violences, ainsi que le début de certains passages sexuels et un viol. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de le supporter, passez votre chemin.

-

Tandis que Kaoru payait des poireaux, elle fut interpellée par un jeune garçon:

- Kamiya-san?

- Oui?

- J'ai un message pour vous.

Il lui tendit une lettre. Kaoru la lu, et releva vivement la tête pour retrouver le garçon mais il avait profité de ces quelques secondes pour s'enfuir. Kaoru, totalement ahurie, relut la missive pour voir que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahie:

Kaoru-chan

Je te donne rendez-vous à 14 heures devant le dojo Akagi.

Viens seule.

Prévient ton compagnon que tu vas donner des cours dans

un dojo et que tu reviendras tard.

Je t'invite à dîner. Prend tes affaires.

Si tu ne fais pas cela, attend-toi à retrouver la jeune Tsubame

Sanjo morte. Tu es prévenue. Sois prête. Je t'observe.

Akagi Takenori.

Kaoru sortit, retrouva Kenshin, et rentra au dojo.

-

Pendant le repas.

- Kenshin.

- Oui Kaoru-dono?

- A 14 heures, j'ai rendez-vous dans un dojo pou donner des cours.

- D'accord. Tu sais à quelle heure tu reviendras?

- Probablement assez tard. Ne m'attend pas pour dîner, on m'a invitée.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et Kaoru se prépara pour sortir.

- Bon, au cas où on ne se verrait pas ce soir, je te dis à demain.

- A demain Kaoru-dono.

- Kenshin, je…

- Oui?

- Non. Rien.

Elle partit en pensant. Si seulement j'avais le courage de lui dire que je l'aime, pour changer…

-

Elle arriva au dojo Akagi et tomba sur un beau jeune homme brun, les yeux noirs aux reflets bleus, assez grand, une tête de plus qu'elle, juste assez musclé (style Sano), c'était un vrai canon.

- Kaoru-chan?

- Moi-même. Vous devez être Akagi-SAN répondit-elle en insistant bien sur la particule.

- Viens ma petite Kaoru

Il la prit par la taille.

- Lâchez-moi. Je ne vous permets pas d'être aussi familier avec moi.

- On se connaît depuis longtemps. Mais tu te souviendras en entrant.

Il la lâcha et ouvrit la porte intérieure du dojo. Kaoru fut étonnée par cette salle d'entraînement: Parquet de bois foncé, murs simples, nombreux noms de disciples, maître adjoint Takenori Akagi, pas de maître, comme chez elle. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit.

- Cette salle c'est… Alors tu es…

- Oui.

- Take-kun!!!

- Hé oui! Kaoru-chan

- Ca fait longtemps!!!

- Oui. Mais discutons devant une tasse de thé.

Ils s'installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard:

- C'est bon. Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça! Je ne t'ai même pas reconnu. Tu as tellement grandi, tellement change!

- Toi aussi. Et tu es plus belle encore que tu ne l'étais déjà.

- Arrête tu me flatte.

- Je suis sincère. Je suis sûr que tu étais étonnée de reconnaître le chemin pour venir jusqu'ici.

- Surtout que je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce dojo. Au fait, on ne s'est pas vu depuis 3 ans déjà! Ca te fait quel âge?

- 19 ans. Et toi c'est 17.

- Oui, je vois que tu t'en souviens.

- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, je t'ai toujours adorée, même si tu étais plus jeune.

- Ouais, et pourtant j'ai toujours été plus mature que toi!

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Mais au fait, Take-chan, euh pardon, Take-kun.

- Chan me convient. Ca veut dire que tu m'apprécies.

- C'est vrai. Donc pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir? , En menaçant de tuer la pauvre Tsubame en plus!!!

Takenori reprit un air grave.

- Je voulais être sûr que tu vienne.

- Ben c'est réussi!!!

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour tuer Kenshin Himura.

- Tu as… QUOI? !? C'EST UNE BLAGUE!!?!!

- Non, je suis très sérieux. Tu sais, mon père est mort quand j'avais 7 ans. Hé ben c'est Battosaï qui l'a tué parce qu'il avait été nommé gouverneur de Tokyo après l'assassinat du précédent. J'étais avec lui ce jour là, tapis d'ans l'ombre, et il m'a demandé de le venger. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu si bon en kendo. Parce que mon père avait placé tous ses espoirs en un petit garçon de 7 ans. Ensuite, mon grand-père et moi avons quitté Kyoto et on s'est installés ici. Il a reprit son ancienne activité de Maître de kendo et s'est lié d'amitié avec ton père. J'ai appris que ton père est mort à la guerre de Seinam, mon grand-père aussi. C'est lui que ton père tentait de protéger quand il s'est fait tuer même s'ils se faisaient la tête depuis 2-3 ans. Mais le fait que mon grand-père soit mort m'a permis de commencer à préparer ma vengeance.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais tu n'as aucune chance que je t'aide et Kenshin est beaucoup plus fort que toi.

- Tu oublie qu'il s'affaiblit… Je le sais par mes nombreux espions. Dans quatre ou cinq ans il ne pourra plus utiliser le sabre. N'essaie pas de rentrer pour le prévenir, j'aurais le temps de le faire tuer, et je ferais subir les pires horreurs à Tsubame Sanjo. Réfléchit bien.

- D'a...d'accord. Et qu'attends-tu de moi.

- Je veux qu'on prépare un plan ensemble. Kenshin finira par croire que tu es amoureuse d'un autre, et quand ce sera le cas, dit-lui que oui. De toute façon, il ne voudra plus de toi quand il saura que tu es avec l'ennemi et encore moins quand il comprendra que tu n'es plus vierge…

- Mais si je…

- Considère déjà que tu ne l'es plus.

Il lui attrapa les poignets, la repoussa contre le mur et l'embrassa. Étant à genoux, elle était totalement immobilisée.

- En fait, l'idée d'Enishi – l'enfer sur terre – n'était pas si mauvaise, mais il s'est trompé dans la marche à suivre: il ne fallait pas que la femme que Battosaï aime meure, mais qu'elle le haïsse, pour son passé et pour lui-même.

Il ouvrait le haut de la jeune femme et son hakama.

- S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, arrête…

- Laisses-toi faire. Sinon, Kenshin et Tsubame…

Si je ne me laisse pas faire, Tsubame et Kenshin mourront. Mais si je le fais, Kenshin me détestera. Mais comme ça, si Take-chan l'attaque, je pourrai servir de bouclier. Et puis, voyons le "bon" côté de la chose, s'il en est un: je voulais que ma première fois soit dans un dojo et Kenshin n'aurait probablement pas voulu… Kenshin…

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

Takenori avait fini de la déshabiller. Il commença à l'embrasser sur tout le corps.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Kao-chan. Tu ne souffriras pas.

Il passait ses mains, ses doigts sur les cuisses de Kaoru.

Au moins il est doux. Le pire, c'est que je ne déteste pas. J'apprécie même. Pourquoi?! C'est donc ça le plaisir? Je ne veux pas! Je ne l'aime pas!

Takenori mit son corps nu sur celui de la jeune fille, et entra ses doigts dans son intimité. Elle se mit à haleter.

- Je vois que tu apprécies. Tant mieux. Je sais que tu me hais en ce moment. Moi je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé tu sais? Mais tu as donné ton cœur à ce Himura, et je ne pourrai jamais le récupérer. Ça me donne encore plus envie de le tuer. Mais j'arrête de parler de ça. Tu aime? Cette sensation…

- Ou…oui…

- Tant mieux. C'est déjà assez désagréable pour toi de te faire violer, même par un ami alors si en plus tu souffre… Bon, là je vais te pénétrer. Il se peut que ça te fasse mal, mais c'est pas dangereux, c'est ta virginité qui part. Je vais essayer d'être le plus doux possible. Pense à autre chose ok?

- O…ok.

Par tous les dieux, pourquoi! Je ne voulais pas! Je ne veux pas!! J'aime Kenshin, je voulais rester vierge pour lui. Aïe! J'ai mal! Je ne suis donc plus vierge? Après coup, ce n'est pas… si… désagréable… Ah… c'est bon…

Elle haleta plus fort, puis se mit à gémir tandis que Takenori allait et venait en elle.

Aaah, aah, c'est trop bon, ooh oui… Pourquoi! J'aime ça… Kenshin, c'est si bon… Pardonne-moi… Aaah… Kenshin…

Elle cessa de réfléchir, et bascula dans ces instants magiques où la pensée s'efface et laisse place au plaisir intense.

-

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard. La nuit tombait, une magnifique nuit d'automne. Il faisait noir dans le dojo, éclairé par une seule bougie.

- Takenori? Où es-tu?

- Juste à coté de toi.

Elle se retourna et vit le jeune homme, tranquillement appuyé sur un coude, entrain de l'admirer sans la moindre gêne.

- Tu sais que tu es très belle?

- Je… Oh!

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était encore nue et essaya vainement de masquer sa nudité, avant de rire, gênée.

- Je devrais peut-être me rhabiller, et toi aussi, fit-elle d'un ton de reproche, en détournant les yeux de sa virilité.

- Comme tu veux, si ça te dérange…

Ils se revêtirent chacun de leur coté, mais Kaoru, troublée, ne parvenait pas à ajuster ses bandes autour de sa poitrine. Alors, tout naturellement, Takenori, qui avait terminé, s'en occupa et la jeune fille se laissa faire. Elle finit de s'habiller et Takenori, toujours derrière elle, lui demanda:

- Tu l'aime vraiment énormément ce Kenshin non?

- Hein!? Euh oui pourquoi?

- Juste avant ton orgasme – Tu sais le moment où tu as ressentis le plus de plaisir – tu as prononcé son nom. Je savais dès le départ que tu t'attacherais à lui, que ton cœur lui serait réservé. Et ça m'a foutu la rage.

- Ah?

- Oui. Parce que je t'aime. Sincèrement. Et que ça me fait mal de devoir t'utiliser comme ça.

- Ah…

- Oui. En plus, si ton père et mon grand-père ne s'étaient pas disputés, ils nous auraient probablement mariés, et tu n'aurais pas connu tout ça. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Et toi?

- Non-plus. A l'époque, j'étais un peu amoureuse de toi.

Elle soupira.

Soudainement, Takenori prit Kaoru dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter bruyamment, en se lamentant: "Pourquoi! C'est pas juste! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Kenshin tue ton père! Pourquoi a-t-il été gouverneur de Kyoto! Pourquoi nos destins sont-ils liés de cette manière? A-t-il donc été décidé dès le départ que nous soyons malheureux? Takenori…"

Pour la calmer, ce dernier lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille; en particulier une formule, dont on dit qu'elle est magique. "Tout ira bien." Il le lui répéta tellement qu'il finit par y croire, lui aussi.

-

Réconfortée après un bon dîner, Kaoru rentra chez elle, accompagnée par Takenori qui n'avait pas voulu la laisser rentrer seule, étant donné le nombre de voyous du quartier. Devant la porte du dojo:

- Bon, finalement on n'a pas pu combattre. Revient demain!

- D'accord. A demain.

- A demain, belle Kaoru

Il l'embrassa et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, avant de s'effacer dans la nuit froide.

-

Kaoru ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Non pas que sa "sieste" de deux heures l'ait suffisamment reposée, mais elle repensait aux évènements de la journée. A sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami d'enfance. Au fait qu'il veuille tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait. A ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cette dernière pensée la fit verser quelques larmes. Elle repensa également aux Sensations.

Quelques flashs traversèrent son esprit, des souvenirs qu'elle avait volontairement oubliés: Ma mère. Le grand-père de Takenori. Mon père en colère. Un tison brûlant. Ma mère en pleurs. Je pleure.

Un voyage. Un cadeau d'anniversaire. Une grande douleur. Le grand-père de Takenori. Mon père en colère. Une dispute violente. Un adieu. Takenori abasourdi. Mon père en pleurs. Je pleure.

Pourquoi je repense à ça?! Pourquoi je l'ai pas oublié? Pourquoi!

-

Le lendemain après-midi, au dojo Akagi, autour d'un thé.

- Tu as bien dormi Kaoru?

- Non. J'ai pensé à de mauvais souvenirs.

- Pardon, mais…

- NON! Pas vraiment à hier. Des vieux trucs désagréables. Et toi, t'as bien dormi?

- Super bien. J'ai rêvé de toi alors…

- Ah… Euh alors t'es vraiment amoureux de moi?

- Oui.

- Ah… Parce que je me suis demandé… C'est pas normal qu'hier j'ai ressenti autant de choses… je veux dire… ça aurait dû arriver seulement si je t'aimais vraiment non?

- ARRÊTE. C'est le désir, c'est le corps qui aime et RIEN D'AUTRE! Alors ARRÊTE!

- Qu…quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a déplut?

- Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de me donner de faux espoirs. Tu aimes Kenshin. De toutes tes forces. Et moi je t'aime. Si tu savais! Je donnerai toute ma fortune, tout pour t'embrasser, là, maintenant, ne serait-ce que te toucher, caresser ta peau si douce me suffirait! J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus alors… Arrête s'il te plait.

- Je… Excuse-moi.

- Bon, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait plus léger, on se le fait ce combat?

Ils se levèrent.

- Combat à manche unique? Jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire soit immobilisé?

- J'ai cru que t'allais dire mort Kao-chan… J'ai eu peur…, sourit-il.

- Pas d'arbitre?

- On est des maîtres de Kendo je te rappelle… Y'en n'a pas besoin, c'est même pas une rencontre officielle, juste un match amical.

- Bon ben… Merde à toi!

- Merde à toi ma puce.

Ils s'élancèrent avec leurs boken, les shinaï étant réservés à l'entraînement. Très vite, Kaoru prit conscience de l'extraordinaire force de son adversaire. Même Kenshin aura du mal avec lui se dit-elle. Il alternait sa propre technique de sabre avec des techniques observées dans d'autres combats, ainsi que des coups de pieds, de poings imprévisibles et très puissants. Kaoru devait utiliser toutes ses forces pour parvenir à les éviter. De plus, son adversaire sautait, plongeait et esquivait si facilement ses coups qu'elle était réduite à se défendre.

A l'instant où elle se trouva coincée entre son adversaire et le mur, elle dut s'accroupir et passer entre ses jambes pour s'échapper et elle en profita pour lui donner un bon coup dans l'entrejambes. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol en tenant ces organes vitaux de ses deux mains, tandis que Kaoru reprenait difficilement son souffle. Takenori finit par se relever, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur, et s'avança à pas lents vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'élança et, au dernier moment, son adversaire se mit de côté et lui lança un croche-pied qui la fit s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le sol. Mais en sentant le mouvement venir, elle avait bougé ses pieds de sorte qu'il soit entraîné dans sa chute, et il atterrit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Néanmoins, bien qu'à terre, Takenori était le vainqueur du combat, Kaoru étant immobilisée en dessous de lui et ne pouvant plus s'échapper.

Elle réussit à se retourner sur le dos, haletant aussi fort que son ami-adversaire.

- Wouah!!! Takenori, t'es devenu balèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèze!!! J'avais aucune chance!!!

Elle lui fit une petite moue boudeuse et absolument craquante.

C'en fut trop pour lui: il craqua. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et n'eut qu'à se pencher pour rejoindre les lèvres surprises de Kaoru qui se laissèrent écarter pour approfondir ce doux baiser.

Il cessa ce contact et s'exclama, terrassé par une érection violente:

- Kaoru, pardonne-moi, c'est trop dur, je peux pas résister. Alors pars, pars pendant que tu peux encore.

Elle ne bougea pas. Alors, il ne se contint plus et commença à la déshabiller.

- Pourquoi (il l'embrassa) est-ce que (un baiser) tu fais (un baiser) ça (un baiser)Kaoru?

- Parce que (un long baiser) tu fais tout ce que (un baiser) ce que tu peux (un baiser)pour que ce ne soit pas (un baiser) trop dur pour moi (un long baiser). N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait déjà violée au moins 5 fois depuis hier.

Il se contenta de cette explication et laissa son corps montrer sa reconnaissance.

-

Les jours suivants, ils instaurèrent une quasi-routine. Ils se battaient et s'entraînaient souvent, et couchaient le plus rarement possible, soit environ quatre fois sur sept.

Un soir:

- Tu sais Kaoru, je pense que Kenshin commence à se douter que tu ne vient pas uniquement pour donner des cours.

- Je sais, fit-elle tristement.

- Je suis désolé mais…

- Je sais.

- On fait comme on a dit? S'il te pose des questions…

- Je sais. On est fiancés et on va se marier.

- Oui. Me pardonneras-tu un jour?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'aimèrent. Ils s'aimèrent comme s'aiment les gens désespérés, comme on s'aime avant la fin du monde, comme on s'aime quand on se déteste, comme on s'aime quand on est seuls sur terre.

-

En rentrant ce soir là, devant le dojo Kamiya:

- Kaoru, Himura-san nous regarde, chuchota Takenori. Joue le jeu s'il te plait.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il glissa les bras autour de la taille fine de son amie en passant à un baiser plus sérieux, à en donner le vertige. Ce baiser dura… Il caressait de ses mains le dos de Kaoru qui lui enserrait la taille de ses bras, et ils se balançaient légèrement de droite à gauche. Lorsque le baiser cessa, il lui souhaita bonne nuit, l'embrassa rapidement et partit. Kaoru le suivit des yeux avant d'entrer se coucher.

Le lendemain en début d'après midi:

- Euh… Kenshin?

- Oui Kaoru-dono?

- Je voulais te prévenir…

- Oui?

- Je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit. Je reste dormir là-bas. Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non.

Kaoru eut un pincement au cœur à cette réponse.

- Bon d'accord.

Elle fit mine de partir vers sa chambre.

- Attends!

- Oui Kenshin?

- Tu... tu vois un homme?

- Euh… Oui pourquoi? fit-elle gênée. Ça y est, la machine est en route…

- Tu l'aime?

- Euh oui… On va même se… marier je crois…

Elle baissa la tête.

- Ah…euh… Et vous avez déjà euh… Couché avec lui?

Il rougit

- Euh… oui…

Elle rougit

- Bon, je vous dis à demain alors, fit-il joyeusement.

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoies?

- Ça passerait peut-être mal si je rencontrai votre ami, il n'apprécierait peut-être pas une telle familiarité.

- D'accord.

Elle partit.

-

La nuit qu'elle passa chez Takenori fut longue. Entre pleurs et assoupissements, elle crut que cette nuit durerait toujours. Heureusement, Takenori dormit à ses côtés et ses bras autour d'elle la réconfortaient.

La machine s'était irrémédiablement mise en branle.

-

Le matin du jour qui suivit cette nuit:

- Kenshin?

- Oui Kaoru-dono?

- Ben… Take-chan – tu sais, mon fiancé – m'a demandé de te donner cette lettre.

- Merci.

Il la décacheta et lut ce contenu:

Himura-san

J'aimerais vous affronter dans un duel à mort

ce soir à 17h au dojo Kamiya.

Akagi T.

Kenshin pâlit.

- Ka…Ka…Kaoru… Vous saviez que votre fiancé voulait me combattre ce soir au dojo?

- Oui.

- Et vous saviez qu'il voulait ma mort?!?

- Oui.

-

- Bonjour Himura-san.

- Bonjour Akagi-san, je suppose?

- Moi-même. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'arbitre. Le premier qui tue l'autre, fit-il en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Je ne tuerai plus jamais. Je me le suis promis.

- Donc le combat durera jusqu'à ce que je vous tue. Pas d'objection Kaoru-chan? Bon, peux-tu donner le départ s'il te plait?

- 3.2.1. Hajime!!!

Ils s'élancèrent. Bien qu'habituée à la vitesse d'attaque du vagabond, Kaoru ne put suivre que difficilement le combat des yeux. Il était d'un autre niveau que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusque là. Tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre des deux adversaires surpassait l'autre. Cependant, la jeune kendoka remarqua que le beau brun prenait plus souvent l'avantage que l'homme à la chevelure de feu.

Ouah! Il a dû me ménager pendant nos combats, pour me permettre d'apprendre… Ça va être dur d'intervenir, mais j'ai décidé dès le départ de protéger l'homme que j'aime même au péril de ma vie.

" Et quel est l'homme que tu aime? fit une petite voix. Tu as toujours dit que c'était Kenshin mais qu'en est-il réellement? "

Non! J'aime Kenshin et personne d'autre! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde! Je suis prête à mourir pour lui!

Elle tomba à genoux en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux. Affaibli, Kenshin en fit autant. Takenori se prépara à lui assener le coup de grâce.

" Tu es prête à mourir pour lui? Alors prouve-le. PROUVE-LE!!! "

Kaoru ouvrit brusquement les yeux, vit la scène, et s'élança aussitôt entre les deux adversaires pour faire barrière de son corps.

- ARRÊTE!!! Lança-t-elle, sans trop savoir si elle s'adressait à son ami ou à cette chieuse de petite voix.

La lame s'arrêta à seulement quelques millimètres de sa poitrine.

- Ka-o-ru... MERDE!!! JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENUE!!!

Il sortit en trombe tandis que notre héroïne restait pétrifiée sur place. Un mot se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Tsubame… PAR TOUS LES DIEUX! TSUBAME!!!

Elle partit en courant en direction de l'Akabeko, laissant un Kenshin haletant et couvert de sueur s'affaler sur le parquet du dojo.

-

Kaoru arriva complètement essoufflée au restaurant. Elle vit Tae dans l'entrée et lui demanda

- Où…est… Tsubame ? Vite…

- Oh bonjour Kaoru! Tsubame? Je l'ai envoyé acheter du tofu. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- D'accord.

- Attend, pendant que j'y pense, un beau jeune homme m'a demandé la même chose. Il m'a dit de te prévenir si tu venais que tu arriveras de toute façon trop tard. Que se passe-t-il? Eh!!! Attend!!!

Mais la jeune fille était partie en courant, priant le ciel d'arriver à temps.

-

De son côté, Takenori n'avait pas pu Tsubame aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Il l'avait bien trouvée, mais elle n'était pas seule. En effet, en allant acheter du tofu, elle était tombée sur Yahikô. En voyant Takenori chercher à l'attaquer, il avait décidé de la défendre de toutes ses forces.

Quand Kaoru arriva, elle vit une Tsubame apeurée, paralysée les mains devant les yeux, devant laquelle se tenait un Yahikô qui essayait de résister aux attaques déconcentrées d'un Takenori énervé. La maîtresse de kendo emmena dans ses bras Tsubame vers le gyû-nabe en lui conseillant de se cacher jusqu'au retour de Yahikô. Elle revint ensuite sur les lieux du combat pour trouver, comme elle s'y attendait, un Yahikô en difficulté, mais déterminé. Un attroupement s'était formé.

- Yahikô, cria-t-elle. Laisse. Je m'en occupe.

- Non, je n'abandonnerai pas ce combat.

- Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner. Je sais comment le calmer. Je te demande d'aller protéger Tsubame à l'Akabeko et de la rassurer d'accord?

- Mais il est trop fort! Tu vas mourir!

- Si je meurs, tu hériteras du dojo donc tout bénef' pour toi. En soyons honnêtes, je suis plus forte que toi. Alors que si tu meurs, je n'aurai plus d'élève et Tsubame sera malheureuse. Vas-y. Vite.

- D'accord.

Il s'élança en direction du restaurant, pour protéger sa dulcinée. Kaoru retint Takenori Akagi qui s'apprêtait à le suivre.

- Non. Toi tu reste là.

- Je t'avais prévenue Kaoru! Tu savais que si tu intervenais je m'en prendrais à elle.

En disant ces mots, il s'avançait, Kaoru reculait, et il la bloqua contre un mur.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux absolument pas te laisser le tuer. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier et je ne veux pas que tu le tues.

- Tu préfère donc que je tue Tsubame?

- Non! Pas elle.

Elle murmura ensuite de façon à ce que seul Takenori l'entende:

- Je préférerai encore mourir. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tue-moi. Tout est de ma faute.

- Bien, chuchota-t-il. Je vais donc me venger sur toi.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, en lui caressant le dos. Il continua en passant les mains sous le gi et le hakama de Kaoru qui lui rendit ses caresses. On entendait des cris étonnés et dégoûtés dans la foule.

- Mon dieu!

- Vous vous rendez compte!

- Et devant tout le monde!

- J'aurais jamais cru ça de la petite Kamiya! Elle a l'air si correcte!

- C'est à force de fréquenter des hommes dans son dojo! J'ai toujours su qu'elle finirait mal!

- Et elle est complice d'un tueur!

- Il voulait s'en prendre à la petite de l'Akabeko!

- Peut-être même la violer!

- Quelle horreur!

Mais Kaoru et Takenori, indifférents à la désapprobation générale, finissaient tranquillement leur baiser.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus?

- Si, un peu ma belle. Mais je te comprends. Par contre excuse-moi mais je dois m'assurer que tu ne m'empêcheras plus de le tuer.

- Tu veux ma mort?

- Non. Juste te blesser afin que tu ne puisses pas me suivre.

Il prit son sabre et déchira la jambe gauche de Kaoru de haut en bas, du haut de la cuisse au bas du pied.

- Aïe!!!

- Pardonne-moi. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas mortel, juste douloureux. Ça guérira.

Elle vit Takenori partir et attendit qu'il tourne au coin de la rue pour tenter de se relever. Elle grimaça de douleur et laissa échapper un cri malgré-elle. Les spectateurs étaient figés. Elle leur cria:

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez!

Elle avança, bouscula une personne âgée qui marchait avec une canne, la lui vola et s'élança en boitant et en s'appuyant dessus. Une traînée de sang marqua de rouge plus de la moitié de son chemin. Malgré son handicap, elle fut assez rapide, et arriva au dojo dix minutes plus tard, au lieu de cinq. Malgré tout, elle craignit d'arriver trop tard.

-

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dojo, le combat faisait rage: Kenshin avait pu récupérer et connaissait maintenant la technique de l'adversaire, qui perdait donc cet avantage du à ses nombreux espions. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par le combat qu'ils ne virent pas la jeune fille entrer, de toute façon, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à la voir revenir, Takenori ayant raconté à Kenshin ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille, précisant qu'il irait la chercher après l'avoir tué.

Elle entra donc doucement, et se dirigea vers l'autel où se trouvaient les armes de Maître Kojiro Kamiya, son père. Elle prit le grand sabre pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des années, depuis ce jour où elle avait voulu s'en servir sur elle-même, quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de son père.

Pardonne-moi père, cette fois-ci c'est pour une bonne cause.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et les rouvrit, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Elle dégaina le sabre au-dessus de sa tête, le prit dans ses deux mains, et s'avança ainsi lentement. Elle plia légèrement les jambes, ignorant la douleur, et se prépara mentalement à l'exécution de son propre arcane suprême, mise au point par elle pour le cas où elle aurait à empêcher deux adversaires de se battre: le hamakakeru ryu no Kasshin: l'esprit vivant du dragon divin.

Je dois réussir, même si j'y laisse la vie. Je dois les protéger. Les faire vivre: c'est le principe même de mon école. Je réussirai.

Faisant faire une roue au sabre, elle traça deux traits dans l'air et s'élança vers les deux combattants en rengainant. Arrivée entre eux, elle dégaina, les frappant tous les deux au ventre, Kenshin avec le fourreau et Takenori avec la poignée du sabre. Elle s'effondra ensuite, haletant entre les deux hommes évanouis. Les vibrations des traits qu'elle avait tracés dans les airs, directement inspirés de la technique d'Izuna, avaient légèrement entaillé les poignets des deux kendo ka, leurs faisant lâcher leurs armes. Malheureusement, celle de Takenori avait blessé Kaoru en retombant, dessinant une profonde coupure dans sa jambe valide. Elle réussit cependant à ramper et à prendre la boîte à médicaments de Megumi, qu'elle laissait sous l'autel à la mémoire de son père. Elle en profita pour reposer son arme. Revenue vers les deux hommes en traînant la boîte sur le sol, elle s'aperçut que Takenori s'était réveillé, mais sans remarquer contrairement à lui que Kenshin avait également les yeux ouverts. Son meilleur ami était peu blessé, mais l'entaille à sa main droite saignait beaucoup. Elle la lui banda en silence, puis il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me soigne?

- Tu es blessé.

- Tu sais que si je guéris, je retenterai de le tuer.

- Tu guériras mais tu n'y arriveras pas tant que je serai en vie.

- Et pourquoi?! Tu sais très bien qu'à cause de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il ne t'adressera plus jamais la parole! Il va te haïr!

- Et alors?

- Alors pourquoi!

- Parce que je l'aime. Tout comme tu es incapable de me tuer, c'est au-dessus de mes forces de le laisser mourir sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

- Je vois. Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'abandonner.

- Merci.

Il lui sourit tristement.

- Adieu jolie Kaoru.

- Tu pars?

- Oui. Je vais chercher ma réponse. On se reverra.

- D'accord. Au-revoir alors

- Au revoir.

Il s'approcha de la sortie, puis se retourna:

- Eh Kaoru?

- Hm?

- Pas mal l'arcane. C'est de toi?

- Oui.

- Tu progresse. Grâce à moi j'imagine…

- A cause de moi plutôt.

- Mouais. A plus ma puce!

- Salut vieux frère.

Il partit sans se retourner cette fois.

Kaoru s'occupa alors des blessures plus nombreuses de Ken, qui croyait-elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle commença à panser ses blessures, mais ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, elle fut soudain submergée par une vague de désespoir. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un peu perdue, elle se sentait étrangement mieux. Elle souffrait moins de ses jambes et son esprit n'était plus que légèrement assombri.

- Tu es réveillée?

- Oui.

- Bien.

L'homme roux lui tendit le bras et elle finit de le bander. A sa grande surprise, elle réussit à se lever et à ranger la boîte sans trop de difficultés. Elle se retourna et dit:

- Ken?

- Oui?

- Merci.

Sous son hakama déchiré, ses jolies jambes étaient entourées d'un bandage bien serré.

- Kaoru,

- Oui?

- J'imagine que tu sais à quel point tu m'as déçu.

- Oui. Je sais.

Ils se turent.

- Kaoru?

- Oui?

- Pendant tout ce temps…

- Oui?

- Je t'ai aimée.

- Ah.

Un nouveau silence.

- Ken?

- Oui?

- Moi aussi.

Un silence.

- J'imagine que c'est trop tard pour rattraper les choses fit-il.

- Oui.

- C'est dommage.

- Oui. Très.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

-

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent bizarrement, comme un mauvais rêve – un cauchemar. Ils ne se disaient que le strict minimum – nourriture principalement. Tous les soirs, seule dans sa chambre, Kaoru pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait peur, peur de ce que lui réservait l'avenir, peur de son passé aussi.

Elle cachait sa douleur sous un masque impénétrable. La nuit ou quand Ken sortait faire des courses, nombreuses heures de solitude, et qu'elle ne s'entraînait pas (elle était de toute façon incapable de se concentrer), elle réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait le restant de ses jours, mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Kenshin. C'est en réfléchissant à cette évidence qu'elle se posa une question. Sa question. La question qui régirait sa vie.

Ce soir là, quand Kenshin rentra, elle décida de lui parler:

- Kenshin Himura.

- Oui c'est mon nom.

- J'ai à te parler. Range les courses et rejoins-moi dans le dojo dans dix minutes.

Dans le dojo:

- Que voulais-tu?

- Tu as été bien long à faire les courses aujourd'hui.

- J'ai rencontré Takenori Akagi et on a discuté chez lui.

- Bien.

- C'est tout? fit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Non.

Elle se leva, marcha, cherchant ses mots, puis se rassit.

- Alors?

- Voilà. C'est très important, il faut que je sache mais je ne sais pas par où commencer…

- Par le début?

- Je…L'autre jour tu m'as dit…

- Je t'ai dis?

Il faisait tout pour la déstabiliser.

- Tu m'as dit…

- Inutile de répéter, j'avais compris…

- Tu m'as dit "pendant tout ce temps je t'ai aimé." et je t'ai répondu "moi aussi", fit-elle très rapidement sans reprendre son souffle. Alors je voulais savoir…

- Oui? fit-il plus gentiment.

- Je voulais savoir si tu m'aime encore!

Elle avait hurlé ces dernières paroles. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux très fort en serrant son kimono sur ses cuisses. Un ange passa. Puis un second.

- Dis-moi quelque chose Kenshin. Que tu ne sais pas, non, que tu ne veux pas répondre, que je suis une pauvre tache, ce que tu veux mais ne reste pas silencieux, c'est pire que tout!!!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as fermé les yeux tellement vite que tu ne m'as pas vu répondre… Aurais-tu peur de voir la réalité en face?

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle gênée. Alors, ta réponse?

Il ferma à son tour les yeux, et elle entraperçût un sourire quand elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Oh lala! Ça veut dire quoi ce sourire? C'est certain, il va me dire que je suis une pauvre gourde, une pet…

- Oui

- ...ite teigne, une sale pute… QUOI?!?

- Quoi?

- J'ai dit oui. Je t'aime Kaoru.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, montrant ses yeux noyés sous les larmes et écarquillés d'étonnement, et put voir à son visage souriant tendrement qu'"il ne plaisantait pas. Alors, elle éclata en sanglots bruyants et cacha son visage dans ses mains, avant de sentir des bras chaleureux l'éteindre et la serrer contre un cœur amoureux.

Elle sut alors ce qui lui avait le plus manqué ces jours malheureux: la présence et l'aura pleine de douceur de Kenshin. Cette force parfois menaçante, mais le plus souvent bienveillante, protectrice, et tellement pleine d'un amour qu'elle n'avait pas identifié jusqu là mais qui la réconfortait jour après jour. Heureuse, elle releva la tête, lui murmura tendrement "Je t'aime" en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui donner un baiser d'amour, doux et tendre.

-

Elle se réveilla assise dans les bras de Kenshin, enveloppée d'une sensation de bien être.

- Kenshin? Tu dors?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je te regarde. Tu es si belle!

- Ah euh… Merci…

Elle le regarda en pensant qu'il n'était pas mal non plus.

- Dis-moi Ken, excuse-moi de te demander ça mais quand exactement es-tu tombé amoureux de moi?

- Tu as moins de mal à poser des questions on dirait, mais n'hésite pas. Ben… attend que je réfléchisse, ça fait tellement longtemps! En fait, la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu t'es jetée sur moi dans la rue, folle de rage, mais je t'ai quand même trouvée mignonne. Et pourtant, c'est pas dans mon habitude de regarder les femmes…

- Oh… J'espère bien…

- Ouais. Mais je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi après le combat contre Ji'ne. J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas te perdre, et quand tu m'as empêché de le tuer, j'ai commencé à te regarder autrement. J'ai compris que tu étais plus mature que tu n'en avais l'air. Une simple jeune fille de ton âge ne m'aurait pas empêché de le tuer. Une simple jeune fille n'aurait même pas regardé le combat, ni lutté pour se défaire de son hypnose. Et une simple jeune fille n'aurait jamais fait battre mon cœur comme il a battu quand je t'ai empêché de tomber. Et toi?

- Hn?

- Quand as-tu commencé à m'aimer?

- Ben… honnêtement je sais pas. Au début, je te trouvais pas spécialement beau, mais plutôt bizarre. J'avais jamais vu de roux avant alors… Mais je t'aimais bien, tu es gentil, et tu me laisse te taper même si tu es beaucoup beaucoup plus fort que moi… Mais c'est quand tu as disparu après la nuit chez Tani-sama que j'ai su que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Mais, dis-moi Ken. Si tu m'aimais déjà, pourquoi es-tu parti seul à Kyoto?

- N'oublie pas que tous les gens auxquels je m'attache sont des cibles potentielles…

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous…

- M'enfin, oublie tout ça.

- Oui mais non. Tu crois que je suis totalement incapable de me défendre, c'est ça?

- Réfléchissons… Oui. Pourquoi? Tu pense que tu es plus forte que moi? Tu plaisante j'espère!

- Je sais que e peux te battre si je veux.

- Ah oui?

- Evidemment!

Elle commença à le chatouiller. Il résistait, mais laissa échapper un gloussement, rapidement suivi d'un éclat puis d'un fou rire.

- Arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête!!! Ça chatouille…

Il se renversa sur le dos, et Kaoru grimpa sur son torse.

- J'ai gagné, fit-elle.

- Tu crois?

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa longuement.

- Moui, tu as raison. Face à de telles armes, je suis totalement impuissant.

- Alors, mon prix?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Devine.

- Une semaine de courses, de vaisselle et de ménage?

- Mouais… Mais ça c'est déjà normal. Autre chose.

- Comme ça par exemple?

Il l'embrassa.

- Par exemple. Mais je suis sure que tu peux faire mieux.

Il commença à lui caresser la suisse sous son kimono fleuri.

- C'est mieux?

- Moui. Peux mieux faire.

- Alors, fit-il en défaisant le obi de sa compagne, il te faut plus… Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur… Il faut peut-être que je laisse tomber…

- Non!

- Bon, je tente ma chance…

Il finit de lui enlever son kimono et se mit en tête de lui donner du plaisir.

-

Elle se réveilla sous une couverture, dans les bras de Kenshin, qui la regardait.

- Ken…shin? Bonjour…

- Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormi?

- Oui, super, et j'ai eu bien chaud. Et toi? Et c'est toi qui as apporté cette couverture?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu attrape froid, et j'ai bien dormi vu que tu étais là.

- T'es un amour!

- Je t'aime, c'est normal.

- Oh! rougit-elle. Je me demande comment tu fais…

- Pas moi. Tu es comme tu es, et c'est comme ça que tu me plais. Tu es géniale.

- Merci, mais dans le genre u n'es pas mal non-plus.

- Merci.

Il sourit.

- Au fait, je me demandais comme ça, tu en veux beaucoup à Take-chan?

- Je ne sais pas. Même s'il nous a fait du mal à tous les deux, il a beaucoup souffert. Et on a un point commun, on est amoureux la même personne. Comme tu es à moi, il souffre beaucoup. C'est déjà pas mal non?

- Ouais. Je suis à toi?

- Si tu le veux bien-sûr.

- Dans tes rêves! Et aujourd'hui je vis un rêve…

- Moi aussi.

- Et Il t'a dit quoi quand t'es allé chez lui hier?

- Il m'a expliqué toute l'histoire, en insistant bien sur les détails… Sûrement pour me rendre jaloux, et c'était bien réussi… C'est pour ça que j'étais énervé hier soir. Tu as dû remarquer…

- Effectivement… Le salaud!

- Pas tant que ça. Il a aussi insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas ta faute, et sachant qu'on était un peu en froid…

- Les espions…

- …il m'a fait promettre de m'expliquer avec toi. Tu ne m'aurais pas parlé, c'est moi qui aurais fait le premier pas.

Kaoru sourit.

- Au fait, il m'a demandé d'aller avec toi à votre rendez-vous habituel, cet après-midi. Tu veux bien?

- Oui mais…

- Hm?

- J'ai faim…

-

- …

- ?

- C'est ça votre rendez-vous habituel?

- Ouais. J'imagine qu'hier il a voulu frimer en te faisant passer par la porte principale…

- Oui. J'ai été impressionné par la taille de sa maison.

- La première fois moi aussi. Mais son grand-père était riche alors… Là c'est l'entrée du dojo.

- Bonjour Kao-chan. Himura-san.

- Ah, Take-chan, on peut entrer?

-

- Donc, tu voulais?

- Pas grand-chose. Déjà, m'excuser à nouveau pour le mal que je vous ai fait à tous les deux.

- Ce n'est rien. On guérit vite. Et toi ça va?

- Oui. Mais je ne parlais pas de blessures physiques. Je voulais aussi te prévenir qu je pars pour quelques mois. Je vais visiter le Japon.

- Tu me raconteras à ton retour?

- D'accord. Mais avant de partir, je voulais éclaircir un point. Sais-tu pourquoi ton père et mon grand-père étaient fâchés? Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

- Oui je sais pourquoi mais j'ai pas particulièrement envie de vous le raconter.

- S'il te plait!

- Bon… Dans la vie, on ne fait pas que ce dont on a envie… Je vais tout vous raconter, mais c'est dur à dire alors ne m'interrompez pas.

- D'accord.

- Ok.

- Donc, deux ou trois ans après que ton grand-père et le mien se soient rencontrés, grâce au kenjutsu je crois, et qu'on ait commencé à jouer ensemble Takenori et moi, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit. Mon père criait. Pour résumer, il avait surpris sa femme – ma mère – en train d'embrasser Akagi-sama. Il était… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mon père était doux, gentil et prévenant mais là, il était fou de rage. Il me faisait peur. J'étais cachée derrière une des portes du salon, et je les observais. A ce moment là, Akagi-sama a dit qu'il s'en voulait, mais que qu'elle l'avait séduit, et qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à sa demande, parce qu'il était seul depuis longtemps, surtout qu'elle avait été mariée de force et qu'elle n'aimait pas son mari. Alors, papa a dit "Suzuka, si tu ne m'aimais pas, il fallait me le dire quand je t'ai demandée en mariage, et si ta famille te forçait, tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'aurais compris. Je t'aimais profondément mais j'aurais compris." Et ma mère pleurait, elle lui a dit que si, qu'elle l'aimait déjà avant sa demande, et qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais que Akagi-sama l'avait prise de force et violée. Mais il ne l'a pas cru. Et mon père a prix un tison brûlant sur le feu, il a dégagé l'épaule de ma mère, et il l'a marquée du symbole de l'adultère. Elle a hurlé, elle l'a supplié, mais il la mise dehors sans la regarder. Il a demandé à Akagi-sama de sortir, qu'il le verrait le lendemain. Il s'est assis et il a pleuré. Je crois qu'il l'aimait réellement ma mère. Ça lui a fait mal. Très mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle doit être morte. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Donc mon père s'est remis comme il a pu. J'avais sept ans.

» J'arrive aux environs de mes quatorze ans. Mon père n'a pas pu être là deux mois, de par et d'autre de mon anniversaire. Il m'a donc confiée à Akagi-sama et m'a demandé de lui obéir. Le jour de mes quatorze ans, Akagi-sama m'a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi. Il m'a fait venir dans sa chambre, dit d'enlever mon kimono et demandé de me mettre à plat ventre sur son futon. A l'époque, je ne connaissais rien au sexe, mais maintenant je peux dire qu'il m'a violée. Sauvagement même. J'avais très mal. Quand il a fini, il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne. Je me suis rhabillée et je suis partie. Et ça a recommencé tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour pendant un mois. Puis mon père est revenu. On a pris un thé ensemble tous les deux. Il a remarqué que j'avais du mal à m'asseoir et naïvement, je lui ai dit que j'avais l'habitude, que ça passait au bout de quelques heures, mais que Akagi-sama aurait pu trouver mieux comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Mon père à eu l'air effaré. Il m'a demandé de voir où j'avais mal. Je lui ai montré, et comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre un bain, il y avait des traces de sang séché, comme Akagi-sama avait été plutôt violent ce jour là. Alors papa a été furieux. Il m'a traînée chez Akagi-sama, l'a frappé au visage et l'a engueulé très fort. Il lui a dit qu'il devrait avoir honte, qu'il n'aurait pas dû le croire, qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner dès la première fois, que c'était un monstre d'avoir osé faire ça à sa femme puis à sa fille, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir s'approcher de moi, ni lui ni son petit-fils, que sinon il le tuerait. On est repartis en passant par le dojo, papa a dit à Takenori que son grand-père était une ordure et de ne plus jamais s'approcher de moi. Je lui ai dit adieu. Quand on est arrivé, pour la deuxième et dernière fois de ma vie, je l'ai vu pleurer. Alors, je l'ai consolé, sans poser de questions. Et on a continué notre petite vie à deux. Je ne t'ai plus revu Takenori. Tae a commencé à venir, nous sommes devenues amies, et elle m'a expliqué les choses de la vie. Elle ne devait pas être au courant. Personne n'est au courant. Mais il y a un an et demi, mon père est parti, et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

- Ah.

- Décidément, dans la famille…

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Et finalement, mon père a essayé de sauver ton grand-père. C'était un homme bien mon père. Mais, s'il vous plait, ne parlez de ça à personne. C'est assez dur à supporter comme ça sans que tout le monde soit au courant… Vous êtes les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus. Je peux vous faire confiance?

- Bien sûr!

- Evidemment!

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais il est tard. Vous devriez peut-être rentrer. Je pars tôt demain matin moi!

- D'accord. Tu viens Kaoru?

- J'arrive.

Ils sortirent. Sur le pas de la porte:

- Bon voyage Akagi-san.

- Euh Kenshin, pas que tu sois vieux, mais… Il est _beaucoup_ plus jeune que toi tu sais? Tu devrais le tutoyer, au moins l'appeler par son prénom…

- Ça ne vous dérange pas Akagi-san?

- Pas du tout, si je peux faire pareil.

- Ok. Bon voyage Takenori. Porte-toi bien.

- Ouais, et ne fais pas trop de bêtises, je te connais…

- D'accord Kao-chan. Merci à vous deux. Kaoru?

- Oui?

- Amis?

- Meilleurs amis!

Elle le frappa à l'épaule.

- Reviens-vite.

- Promis.

Kenshin et Kaoru s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu m'as étonné Ken. J'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterais cette familiarité si facilement.

- Tu sais, il n'a pas un mauvais fond, et il me plait bien. Je crois qu'on pourrait devenir amis. Ça te plairait?

- Evidemment!!! Mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami amis… Quel bonheur…

- Super. Et pendant que j'y pense, une petite question.

- Oui?

- Euh… ça… ça te dirait si on se mariait tous les deux? Si tu ne veux pas je comprendr…

- Si je veux?!? Ça va pas de me demander ça! Bien sûr que oui!!!! Je suis trop heureuse!!!

- C'est vrai?

- Evidemment! Comment oses-tu en douter!!! Et vu comme je te connais, tu as dû réfléchir à ça toute la journée mon pauvre…

- Ben euh…

- Je t'aime tu sais?

- Moi aussi. Au printemps ça te dit? Je pense que Takenori sera revenu.

- Oui! Ce serait génial! Super! Merveilleux!!! I love you!!!!!!

Elle sauta dans les airs et Kenshin la rattrapa en la faisant tourbillonner dans ses bras.

-

Par un merveilleux après-midi, sous les cerisiers en fleur, elle lui dit oui. Yahikô revint au dojo, et Takenori recommanda Kaoru à certains de ses élèves, de sorte que le dojo fut bientôt rempli de pancartes au nom des disciples. Les gens de la ville oublièrent rapidement qu'ils l'avaient vu faire des actes osés en plein centre ville, également grâce à l'influence de Takenori. Le printemps suivant, elle donna naissance à une petite fille, Sakura, puis à des jumeaux, Nana et Shinta, cinq ans plus tard. Tous les trois devinrent des experts en arts martiaux, kendo mais aussi kendo et karaté, en particulier pour Sakura. Emme avait l'art de maîtriser plus de cinq arts martiaux et de les mélanger pour terrasser ceux qui avaient le malheur de la sous estimer, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à battre un à un les meilleurs disciples du dojo, quand elle avait cinq ans, pour finir par battre le maître adjoint, Yahikô, à ses neuf ans. Mais Sakura, jolie rousse aux yeux violet sombre, posait de nombreux problèmes à ses pauvres parents…

Owari.

Fin.


End file.
